deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Charizard Vs Tigershark
'''Charizard Vs Tigershark '''is a what-if? Toshiki Overlord death battle. With the return of Charizard From Pokémon And Tigershark From Invizimals. Description Pokémon Vs Invizimals! The two emblematic orange monsters , the faces of these franchises is measured. Interlude (cues Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Nintendo and Sony , two companies with a rivalry game that is even on the consoles. It is not expected that empiezen to compare the characters of both companies . Boomstick: That's obvious wizard, but these two opponents are something special , they are a Nintendo video game and one of sonic already beginning to have a hot rivalry Internet . Wiz: Charizard The Flame Pokémon Boomstick: And Tigershark Holy Shift, No presentation to give this thing . It is surprising. He' Wiz And Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Charizard (cues Pokémon X/Y Rival-Theme) Wiz: It is undoubtedly one of the stars of Pokémon (A queue fire appears at the tip) Boomstick: Despite not being the strongest of their initial region , everyone including your server chooses . Wiz: Returning from his match against Greymon Ladies And Gentlemen Charizard Background * Species: Flame Pokémon * Type: Fire & Flying * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 200 lbs. * Natural Habitat: Mountains & Valleys * Personality: Aggressive, Prideful, Warrior Mentality Wiz: Chharizard began its life as a small Charmander Boomstick:But when you're a wild pokémon life it is not easy , especially when you're small . Wiz: Throughout his life Charmander had to fight to survive, winning every fight experience, it did evolve in Charmelon and finally Charizard . Boomstick: The Fucking Charizard (Cues Pokémon X/Y Vs Team Flare Boss) Boomstick: Charizard Pokémon Type Fire / Flying Wiz: If there is anything we can describe Charizard is that it is a very proud pokémon , you like fights and devotes much of his life in battle. Boomstick: Oh certainly we 'll get along fine , good Charizard has a large arsenal of attacks to fight their rivals. Move Set * Dragon Claw * Shadow Claw * Metal Claw * Scratch * Smkescreen * Leer * Dragon Rage * Wing Attack * Fire Fang * Ember * Flame Burst * Flamethrower * Fire Spin * Slash * Inferno * Heat Wave * Flare Blitz (cues Pokémon Platinum Vs Giratina Remix) Wiz: But Charizard not only has a vast arsenal of weapons , Blaze also has the ability to increase your fire type attacks when in risk. Boomstick: Whou wait, Your fire attacks increase ? Wiz: It is normal surprised Boomstick , because in its natural state fire Charizard is able to melt rocks something that can only be done to 2.1000 degrees Fahrenheit. Boomstick: It is also a flying beast , you have to fight with Pokémon registered as Dragonite and Garchomp that can go Mach Speed Wiz: But in the end Charizard is a wild Pokémon so like all wild pokémon has weaknesses , Charizard is usually proud and arrogant especially considered inferior to opponents . And when Fire / Flying is weak to ataccks type Electric, Rock And Water. Not to mention that does not have good durability. Boomstick: Come On Wiz, at least not weak stupid fairies give credit , the best Pokémon from the first generation. Charizard Roar And Use Flamethrower Tigershark (cues Invizimals: Shadow Zone Hipporockamus Capture) Boomstick: There is a legend in the forests of Sri Lanka on a beast with incredible features tiger fish , capable of fetching water and earth, with such powerful claws like daggers and fuerze enough to kill a man. Wiz: These legends speak of a true evolution of Slavonic lost a Invizimal called Tigershark . Boomstick: And my new favorite monster, just look at it is a hybrid between shark and tiger. Background * Type: Jungle * Natural Habitat: Rivers, Lakes and Jungle * Personality: Warrior Mentality Boomstick: Tigershark began life as .... A Tigershark Wiz: The invizimals are divided into Pup, Colt and Max. Keep your name in all its evolutionary stage Boomstick: That's one point less in creativity. But go with the skills Tigershark. Move Set DEATH BATTLE (Cues The Hot Wind Is Blowing) Conclusion (Cues ???) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokémon vs Invizimals' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years